


Interludium

by Toootie



Series: ALIEN [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Film- Alien (najbardziej czwarta część), Science Fiction, nie uwzględnia Prometeusza oraz kolejnych części i gier, sf
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: John i Sherlock wylądowali na Berenice II. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mogą mieć tu odrobinę spokoju. Ale czy na pewno?Druga część serii Alien.





	Interludium

Minęło kilkanaście standardowych godzin od naszego przybycia na CR- 504, do kolonii Berenike II, a ja ciągle czułem się niezbyt dobrze.  
Co dziwniejsze- Sherlock też nie mógł się pozbyć zawrotów głowy i był bardzo słaby, kiedy przenosiłem się do wyznaczonej dla mnie kwatery.  
Sherlock musiał oczywiście zostać na statku- nie musieliśmy na ten temat dyskutować- lepiej, żeby się nikomu nie pokazywał, przynajmniej dopóki nie wymyślimy, jak zmienić jego wygląd na jakiś mniej kontrowersyjny.  
Na razie nikt o niego nie dopytywał, zresztą możliwe, że po prostu to przeoczyłem, bo jestem ciągle bardzo otumaniony, mimo, że dali mi od razu coś do jedzenia i nawet pozwolili położyć się na kilka godzin (a pryczę mam tu wygodniejszą, niż na MASS). Zgaduję, że po prostu obaj kiepsko znosimy stazę, ale mogło to też być spowodowane wieloma innymi czynnikami: trochę inny skład atmosfery na tej planecie, nawet to, że mają tu inny typ oświetlenia i trochę mocniejszą grawitację. No i oczywiście mają tu inną długość doby, niż na MASS, ale to zacznie mi przeszkadzać dopiero za kilkanaście godzin, kiedy zaczną ode mnie wymagać wpasowania się w jakiś grafik. Na razie czułem się tak, jakbym się czymś zatruł i nie spał przez ponad dwadzieścia godzin, a w dodatku miał lekką gorączkę.  
Co nie jest fortunne, ponieważ oni tu naprawdę bardzo intensywnie potrzebują lekarza i jak tylko dowiedziałem się, o co chodzi i zobaczyłem jak wygląda ich „szpital” zrozumiałem stopień ich desperacji.  
Berenika II to kolonia górnicza, wydobywają tu monacyd, z którego pozyskuje się między innymi holm i iterb. Tyle wiem, z tej garści podstawowych informacji, które mi wcisnął Sherlock przed zejściem ze statku. Kolonia istnieje na tej planecie od ponad trzech lat i na początku przysłano tu około 50 rodzin i kilkudziesięciu samotnych mężczyzn (mniej więcej 200 osób).  
Teraz została z tego tylko połowa. Część uciekła przed chorobą, oraz z powodu wyczerpywania się złoża (potem znaleźli kolejne i okazało się, że cała planeta jest wypełniona monacydem i dlatego firma, która ich tu wysłała nie chce odpuścić i zabrać stąd całej reszty swoich ludzi, ciągle twierdząc, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie dzieje się tu nic złego). Choroba, na która umarło tu tyle ludzi, to coś rozwijającego się dosyć wolno, ale zabijającego skutecznie. I w nieznany do tej pory nauce sposób.  
Na razie widziałem kilkanaście ciał w kostnicy (nie pochowali ich właśnie dlatego żeby lekarz mógł je obejrzeć) i kilkunastu kolonistów w szpitalu w różnych stadiach powolnego umierania.  
Na razie bez odpowiednich badań nie wiem, co im jest, ale kilku wygląda tak, że boję się, czy przetrzymają kolejna dobę (ile by godzin nie trwała), a ja nie czuje się na siłach, żeby się nimi w tej chwili zająć.  
W tej chwili mam nadzieje tylko na to, że to nie jest bardzo zaraźliwe. I że nikt nie będzie miał głowy do wypytywania mnie, dlaczego na naszym statku został jeszcze jeden pasażer.  
Jeśli ja też zachoruje, to będzie naprawdę źle. Kto wtedy znajdzie patogen i lekarstwo na niego? Sherlock? Niemożliwe. Na razie został na statku, żeby dojść do siebie, ale bardzo stanowczo zapowiedział, że nie zostanie wśród ludzi ani chwili dłużej, niż to konieczne.  
Nie wiem jak ma zamiar sobie poradzić, zwłaszcza, że nie mogę mu zaoferować sprzętu i jedzenia z Bereniki, bo nie orientuje się jeszcze co mogę zabrać bez zwracania uwagi. Ale może zabrać trochę sprzętu ze statku, a jeśli będzie rozrzutny to zapasów jedzenia starczy mu na kilka tygodni. Co dalej- nie wiem. I nie obchodzi mnie, czy on wie- za dużo mam teraz na głowie.  
Woda tu jest tyle, że nie w stanie ciekłym, filtrów w uzdatnia czach powietrza wystarczy mu na miesiące, jeśli nie lata, użytkowania i pozornie jego plan znalezienia jakiegoś schronienia poza Bereniką II trzyma się kupy. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby to przeżyć, to pewnie tylko on. Mimo tego jego plan wydaje mi się niepotrzebnie szalony i ma zero sensu. Ale to nie moja sprawa- i tak bym go nie zatrzymał.  
Powiedziałem mu tylko, że wydaje mi się to bardzo niebezpieczne i ze jeśli zechce zostać, to mu pomogę zakamuflować jego niepokojący wygląd tak, żeby nie nabrali podejrzeń (na razie kolonia jest w takim stanie dezorganizacji, że prawdopodobnie nikt by się nie zainteresował, gdyby chodził po korytarzach nagi z ogonem na wierzchu).  
Tylko, że on po prostu nie chce tu zostać i chyba mu się nie dziwię. Zdaje się, że ludzie nie odcisnęli się w jego pamięci w dobry sposób. Ale jest też i drugi (nawet ważniejszy) powód dla którego podejrzliwie mało mnie interesuje jego decyzja.  
Nie chcę, żeby tu zostawał. Nie przemyślałem tego, co on tu będzie robił. Nie miałem na to ani siły, ani czasu. I teraz cieszę się, że nie chce tu zostać. Mam wystarczająco dużo problemów i bez niego.  
Wkrótce ktoś zorientuje się (jeśli jeszcze się to nie stało) że przed wybuchem bazę MASS opuścił jeden statek. Nie wiem, czy mają dane z rejestratorów BAARsa, którym tu przylecieliśmy i czy wiedzą, KTO nim leciał, ale wiem, że będą się bardzo starali określić, gdzie doleciał. Choćby dlatego, żeby przesłuchać tego kogoś (mnie) co się stało i jak doszło do wybuchu. Być może będą potrafili odczytać czyich szczątków brakuje we wraku stacji. Który na pewno sprawdzą bardzo dokładnie.  
Nie jestem w stanie określić, ile im to zajmie czasu- a co za tym idzie- ile mi zostało. Tylko gdzie mam uciekać, skoro wszędzie będą żądali dokumentów i pozwoleń i rozkazów, których ja ze sobą nie mam i mieć nie będę.  
Jeżeli Sherlocka ze mną tu nie będzie, będzie im trudniej nas zlokalizować (przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję) bo kiedy skontaktują się z Bereniką II i zapytają o to, kto do nich ostatnio dołączył, to nikt tutaj nic nie będzie wiedział o dziwacznym ulepszonym geniuszu, który przyleciał razem z lekarzem. Nie mówiąc o tym, że skoro go tu nie ma, to nikt nie będzie próbował śledzić jego przeszłości.  
Co oczywiście mnie nie uratuje, gdy ktoś zacznie zadawać dociekliwsze pytania tutejszym władzom.  
Dlaczego więc nie chce Sherlocka w kolonii?  
Niełatwo się do tego przyznać, ale zacząłem się go trochę bać- bo widziałem do czego jest zdolny i jak łatwo przychodzi mu zabijanie ludzi. Nie było mi dobrze na MASS, ale gdybym miał wybór (prawdziwy wybór, a nie to jego: lecisz, że mną albo giniesz w eksplozji) wolałbym nie zabijać wszystkich. I wolałbym tam zostać. Przynajmniej nie byłem tam zbiegiem w bardzo trudnej sytuacji.  
Nie podobało mi się to, w co zaplątał mnie Sherlock, a to on ponosił całkowitą odpowiedzialność za to, że teraz wszyscy chcą nas dorwać.  
A ja teraz nie potrafię go za to nie obwiniać- tym mocniej, im więcej czasu od naszego przylotu tutaj i im lepiej widzę, jak beznadziejna i skomplikowana jest maj sytuacja. To znaczy byłbym na niego wściekły, gdybym miał na to uczucie siłę i czuł się ciut lepiej fizycznie.  
Jeśli więc coś go na tej zimnej i ciemnej planecie zabije, to… nie będzie mi go jakoś szczególnie brakowało. Zresztą- wiem, że jeśli ktoś ma szanse tu przeżyć poza kolonią- to on. Prawdopodobnie wystarczy mu woda i ta odrobina ciepła, która dolatuje tu z Kapteyna. A tak naprawdę, wystarczy mu, że znajdzie tę starą kopalnię, którą opuścili przed około rokiem i Berenikę I, którą zbudowali nad nią. Jeśli je znajdzie, to może zamieszkać pod ziemią, a już na głębokości 100 metrów jest podobano całkiem ciepło (jądro planety jest gorące jak w przypadku Ziemi). W dodatku będzie miał tam dużo pozostawionego sprzętu i może nawet jakieś zapasy, których się im nie chciało zabierać.  
Nie wiem, czy Sherlock już wie o starej kopalni, ale pewnie wie i to więcej, niż ja, bo gromadził informacje o CR- 504 jeszcze na MAAS.  
Będzie miał tam ciepło i bezpiecznie- ostrzegali mnie przed gwałtownymi wiatrami, przenoszącymi nie tylko drobny piasek ale i całkiem pokaźne kawałki skał a atmosfera zawiera ciut tlenu ale poza tym tyle innych substancji, że jest silnie trująca. Dlatego Sherlockowi przysłuży się standardowa procedura, nakazująca oczyszczanie powietrze w wydrążonych korytarzach- oczywiście nie dla wygody górników, ale po to, żeby maszyny się tak szybko nie zużywały.  
Jeżeli to prawda, co Sherlock mówił o sobie, może potrafi oddychać tą techniczną mieszanką.  
A będzie miał tam przecież sporo udogodnień, których nie chciało się załodze demontować i przenosić na nowe miejsce- filtry do wody i powietrza, ubikacje chemiczne, co najmniej kilka łóżek, koce, kombinezony i większość tego co potrzebne do normalnego życia. Jeśli mu się poszczęści, będzie mu tam równie wygodnie, co mnie tutaj. Bo z tego, co widziałem przez te klika godzin, których nie spędziłem śpiąc albo przeglądając dostępny mi sprzęt medyczny w ambulatorium, oraz badając chorych- mają tu jeszcze bardziej spartańskie warunki, niż na MASS. Może na to moje wrażenie wpłynęła też ta pustka i cisza- bazę zamieszkuje niecałe setka ludzi, a większość to kobiety i dzieci, pochowane w sowich kwaterach. Z nieznanych bowiem przyczyn choroba zabijała głównie mężczyzn. 

Na razie śpię w pomieszczeniu obok ambulatorium, a za ścianą mam z jednej strony szpital czyli pomieszczenie z pacjentami, a z drugiej strony pokój osoby, która zajmowała się nimi do tej pory- czyli Molly: kobiety około 35 lat, z podstawowym przeszkoleniem medycznym. Widać, że się starała o nich zadbać, ale na wiele się to zdało. Pokazała mi zapisy z ostatniego roku i co miesiąc umierało kilkanaście osób. Na razie rozmawiałem z co bardziej przytomnymi chorymi i Maxem Jakimś- Tam –szefem całej bazy który wygląda na strasznie młodego, jak na swoje stanowisko i jest wyraźnie przemęczony. I choć bardzo starał się być oficjalnym i zachować dystans, było jasne, że to tylko maska ukrywająca prawdziwe emocje. Kiedy go już pożegnałem, wyszliśmy z Molly, żeby wrócić do ambulatorium, nie wiem, czemu pomyślałem, że już widziałem takich ludzi, a to, co ukrywali, to był strach. Graniczący z paniką strach przed czymś, czego nie mogą ani pokonać ani przed tym uciec.  
Przez chwilę rozważałem nawet, czy to o to nie spytać Molly, kiedy szliśmy koło siebie korytarzem, który nie miał nawet porządnego oświetlenia (nie mieli czasu na wykończenie Bereniki II, czy nie było im to potrzebne?). Zanim jednak zadecydowałem, jakie to zrobi na niej wrażenie i czy ktoś nas usłyszy, gdy będziemy kwestionować compos mentis szefa (i czy kogokolwiek to obejdzie) ona sama zaczęła:  
\- Max się martwi, że umrze. Niedawno umarł jego ojciec. Długo się trzymał, ale w końcu odszedł. A przedtem umarło dwóch braci Maxa .  
Brwi same uniosły mi się w górę.  
\- Czyli to bardzo zaraźliwe…  
\- Niekoniecznie. Wszyscy pracowali wczesnej pod ziemią. Myślimy…-zająknęła się.- To znaczy: ja myślę, że to może być coś stamtąd. Spod ziemi.  
\- To dlaczego?..  
\- On też tam pracował. Choć krótko. Prawie wszyscy dorośli pracowali. To jest ciężka praca, mimo maszyn, ale odkąd nas ubyło, kobiety też musiały schodzić na dół. Niewielu już zostało tu mężczyzn. To zawęża pule możliwych kandydatów na szefa…- tym razem to ona przerwał, ale chyba wiedziałem, co zamierzała powiedzieć: Max nie został szefem z powodu swych zdolności i talentów, ale po prostu dlatego, że nie było innego wyboru. Co automatycznie nie oznacza, że jest kiepskim szefem… „Ale zwiększało tak możliwość. W dodatku przerażeni ludzie popełniają więcej błędów.” Miałem powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymałem. Czy ja nie byłbym na miejscu Maxa przerażony? Na pewno miałbym problem z żałobą po rodzinie.  
\- Widzę, że przyleciałem ani jeden dzień za wcześnie…-powiedziałem więc dyplomatycznie.  
\- Tak.- stwierdziła poważnie. Przyjrzałem się jej, miała podkrążone oczy i głębokie zmarszczki wokół ust. Możliwe, że tak naprawdę była przed trzydziestka tylko postarzało ją to permanentne zmęczenie które wżarło się w jej skórę na twarzy i było widoczne w jej zbyt ostrożnych ruchach i jakby była cały czas spięta, albo coś ją bolało.  
\- Czeka nas dużo pracy.- powiedziała jeszcze, bez energii i chyba z niewielką wiarą w to, że cokolwiek zdziałamy.  
Ja też czułem się wykończony. Miałem nadzieję, że to tylko z powodu stazy i niedługo mi przejdzie.  
\- Na razie prześpij się i odpocznij.- powiedziała, za co byłem jej wdzięczny.- Mam dla ciebie jeszcze trochę danych do przejrzenia, a liczę na to, że zobaczysz w nich cos, co nam wszystkim uciekło. I że zaczniesz leczyć ludzi, a nie tylko utrzymywać ich przy życiu i starać się, żeby za dużo nie cierpieli, kiedy umierają. Jak ja, do tej pory.

***

Niestety, po przespaniu prawie ośmiu godzin, nie czułem się dużo lepiej.  
Szukając stołówki, żeby coś zjeść, natknąłem się na kilku kolonistów i mogłem się im przyjrzeć. Nie wyglądali dobrze- nie wiem, jakiego powitania oczekiwałem, jakiej reakcji, kiedy oznajmiłem, że jestem nowym lekarzem, ale na pewno nie tej sennej obojętności, którą mi wszyscy oni okazali.  
Jedna dziewczyna, na oko piętnastoletnia, z rozczochranymi jasnymi włosami, nie potrafiła nawet powiedzieć, jak się nazywa, kiedy ją o to zapytałem, próbując być uprzejmym i wydać się przyjaznym.  
Jej stan zaniepokoił mnie na tyle, że chciałem ją odprowadzić do ambulatorium, do innych pacjentów, ale wtedy przyszła jej matka (tak przynajmniej zapewniała) i powiedziała, że to nie wskutek choroby, ale urazu po śmierci siostry. Obiecałem sobie wtedy zająć się tym później, jak już nie będę miał na głowie pilniejszych spraw i dopytać innych, czy to prawda, ale prawdę mówiąc natychmiast o tym zapomniałem, kiedy straciłem je z oczu.  
Ta matka- Maggie McNeal miała przynajmniej tyle energii, żeby zaprowadzić mnie na stołówkę, gdzie siedziało już kilka osób, apatycznie jedzących coś, co wyglądało niezbyt zachęcająco.  
Oczywiście smakowało to tak podle, jak wyglądało, ale to akurat było mało zaskakujące- na zbyt wielu bazach w życiu mieszkałem, żeby spodziewać się czegoś lepszego. Tu jednak było jeszcze gorzej, niż przywykłem, bo nikt nie próbował nawet ukryć, że to, co nam podają do jedzenia to wysokoproteinowa papka z dodatkiem witamin, osłodzona czymś syntetycznym, żeby dało się ja przełknąć, podawana prosto z podajnika, który dodawał wodę do proszku przywożonego tu z jakiejś fabryki, parę lat świetlnych stąd, w postaci liofilizowanych bloków, które na miejscu rozdrabniano maszynowo.  
Przysiadłem się ze swoim pojemnikiem do stolika, przy którym siedziało dwóch mężczyzn w kombinezonach firmy, której nie znałem, z czerwonymi naszywkami (tam, gdzie kiedyś mieszkałem, czerwone naszywki oznaczały robotników) i spróbowałem nawiązać z nimi jakaś rozmowę, ale za każdym razem kiedy ich o coś pytałem (porzuciwszy nadzieje, że sami zaczną mówić, kiedy dam im do tego sposobność) milczeli albo odpowiadali jednym słowem, jakby byli już tak bardzo zmęczeni, że nie mieli siły już nawet na uprzejmość wobec obcego, od którego mógł zależeć ich los w przyszłości.  
Oczywiście, na MASS też nikt nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, ale odpowiadali przynajmniej na bezpośrednie pytania i nie mieli problemów, żeby gadać pomiędzy sobą w mojej obecności.  
Tutaj panowała nienaturalna cisza. Przysiągłbym, że przez całe pół godziny, jakie tam spędziłem usłyszałem dosłownie kilka słów wypowiedzianych przez kogoś poza mną. Patrzyłem po nich czujnie przez cały ten czas- przecież wszyscy nie mogli być chorzy? Ani tak zmęczeni, że już nie mieli siły na rozmowę?  
Myślę, że to raczej był skutek uboczny ich sytuacji- ciągłego stresu i unoszącego się tutaj wyraźnie braku nadziei. Widząc w jakim stanie jest reszta kolonistów, nawet tych formalnie zdrowych postanowiłem zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby im jakoś pomóc.

Kiedy skończyłem jeść to paskudztwo, które tu nazywali jedzeniem, od razu wróciłem więc do szpitala i nie wychodziłem z niego przez następne dwa dni, śpiąc w kilkugodzinnych odcinkach, kiedy już nie mogłem ustać ze zmęczenia na nogach.  
Molly pomagała mi bardzo- pokazywała rejestry chorych i notatki swoje i poprzedniego lekarza. Wyglądało na to, że niczego nie ustalili na pewno, poza zgromadzeniem imponującej ilości danych na temat objawów choroby i wysnuciu kilku niepotwierdzonych teorii. Choroba była PRAWDOPODOBNIE zaraźliwa i PRAWDOPODOBNIE pierwsze osoby zachorowały w szybach kopalni, co oznaczało, że PRAWDOPODOBNIE wywoływały ją jakieś organizmy żyjące na tej planecie. Ale po przeszukaniu próbek- krwi, moczu, płynu rdzeniowego oraz wszelkich innych wydzielin ciał chorych nie znaleziono żadnych patogenów.  
Nie miałem pojęcia, jak to jest możliwe i zgadzałem się z ogólnym wnioskiem poprzedniego lekarza- Brunsa- to było właściwie niemożliwe. Nie mówiąc o tym, że ciężko walczyć z czymś, czego się nie znalazło, nawet najbardziej czułymi przyrządami. Można było ugryźć to z drugiej strony- objawów, tak, jak leczono choroby dawno, dawno temu. Tyle, że ta choroba nie miała swoistych objawów- może poza wstępną fazą, kiedy wszyscy chorzy czuli się zmęczeni.  
A to mogło być nawet związane z ich pracą, życiem w tym okropnym miejscu, z nienaturalnie długą dobą, słabo dostosowana do cyklu dobowego człowieka i pracą na trzy zmiany  
Później było rozmaicie- jedni skarżyli się na postępującą ślepotę, u jeszcze innych powoli postępował paraliż. Niektórzy dostawali wysypki na całym ciele, z której wypływała krew, a innych swędziała na przykład tylko jedna kończyna i nie czuli żadnych innych objawów aż do… śmierci, która przychodziła po nich do ich własnych łóżek (bo tutaj nie szło się do lekarza ze swędzeniem dłoni!). Nie było żadnego klucza i kiedy tylko wydawało mi się, że coś już mam pokazywało się, że albo Molly albo Bruns już na to kiedyś wpadli. Frustrowało mnie to niesamowicie.  
A kiedy kładłem się spać, nadal nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. I czułem się coraz bardziej bezradny i coraz mniej użyteczny.  
Oczywiście trzeba też było zająć się obłożnie chorymi, którzy zajmowali łóżka w prowizorycznym szpitalu (tak go nazywała Molly od początku, ale to był raczej wyraz jej nie gasnącej nadziei na opanowanie sytuacji, niż faktów, bo szpital pozostawał szpitalem od prawie roku i nic nie zapowiadało szybkiej likwidacji).  
Dwóch mężczyzn było w szczególnej śpiączce- przez większą część czasu spali, budzili się tylko na kilka- kilkanaście minut w nieregularnych odstępach, których nie dawał się przewidzieć i co gorsza, kiepsko  
Orientowali się wtedy w swojej sytuacji i dlatego dobrze było, kiedy ktoś mógł im wtedy wyjaśnić gdzie są i dlaczego nie mogą pójść do swoich rodzin i najlepiej podał im wtedy coś do jedzenia –choć nawadniani byli dożylnie dla ich ciał dobrze było, kiedy mogli co jakiś czas strawić coś bardziej stałego.  
Molly nie mogła zawsze przy nich być, czasami musieli się nimi zajmować inni chorzy, ci, którzy czuli się lepiej. Czyli ostatnio- dwaj technicy od elektroniki, którzy (może dlatego, że nie spędzili w kopalni dużo czasu) mieli tylko lekki niedowład rąk.  
Były jeszcze cztery przypadki niewydolności oddechowej – o nich Molly bał się najbardziej i trzy osoby które skarżyły się na różne dolegliwości- od biegunki począwszy na wypadaniu włosów skończywszy. Dolegliwości te same w sobie nie kwalifikowałyby ich do szpitala (jaki by on nie był amatorski) gdyby nie to, że gdy jedna znikała, pojawiała się inna i tak od kilku tygodni- przez co byli ogólnie osłabieni i bardzo złej kondycji psychicznej. Najwięcej pracy Molly miała właśnie z nimi. Od razu zacząłem jej pomagać i podzieliliśmy się praca najbardziej sprawiedliwie, jak się dało.  
Najwygodniej nam było spać na zmienne (zresztą wymuszała to poniekąd tutejsza długa doba) więc po trzech dobach spędzaliśmy już dużo mniej czasu razem nad ustaleniami jej i poprzedniego lekarza.  
Nie miałem czasu na myślenie nawet o swojej sytuacji, a co dopiero o Sherlocku.  
Na jawie.  
Bo we snie… Mimo wyczerpania, często się budziłem. Nie wiem dlaczego- może nadal miałem rozregulowany zegar dobowy- a kiedy się budzisz pamiętasz czasem sen, który miałeś tuz przed pobudką. A mnie ciągle śnił się Sherlock. Na przykład, że był trzymany w małym pomieszczeniu w zupełnej ciszy i ciemności. A potem ktoś robił mu zastrzyk, tak, że nie mógł się potem już ruszyć. Albo śniło mi się, że był dużo mniejszy, niż teraz, z chudą, szczurowatą twarzyczka, zagłodzonego dziecka, krzyczał i walczył kiedy przywiązywano go do centryfugi żeby sprawdzić ile g przeciążenia zniesie. Krzyczał, kiedy wrzucali go do zimnej wody i wył, gdy w czymś, co przypominało kabinę kriogeniczną (dla dorosłej osoby, dlatego on wydawał się w niej jeszcze mniejszy) zalewano go gorącą wodą.  
Z niedowierzaniem, ale i wstrętem śniłem, jak potem naskórek na prawie całym jego ciele wybrzuszał się podbiegając płynem surowiczym, a później schodził wielkimi płatami, kiedy kazali temu małemu Sherlockowi robić jakieś rzeczy, nie przejmując się, ani ile bólu mu tym sprawią, ani ile procent skóry przy tym straci.  
Moja lekarska wyobraźnia szalała, przedstawiając te wszystkie tortury z jakąś nienaturalną dla snów dokładnością i szczegółowością. Zwykle Sherlock był w tych snach prawie nagi, tylko raz przykrywało go jakby zielone błoto, które okazało się jakąś żrącą substancją, która pozostawiła po sobie krwawiące rany na tej jego niewiarygodnie białej skórze.  
Cały czas walczył, próbował się im wyrwać, albo ich ugryźć czy ostatecznie podrapać, ale nie dawał rady- mieli na sobie grube kombinezony i rękawice zrobione z czegoś, na czym nie robił wrażenia najgorszy kwas, a co dopiero jego zęby. Które często w nich zostawały, połamane, bo Sherlock tak mocno zaciskał na nich swoje szczęki, że kiedy mu wyrywali z nich rękawice, żeby były wbite za głęboko i zostawały.  
Nie chciałem na to patrzeć. Ale to były moje sny i nie mogłem zamknąć oczu.  
Sherlock wyglądał na całkiem bezbronnego- taki mały i chudziutki i choć wiedziałem, że niedługo urośnie i pokaże im, co potrafi, to kiedy budziłem się byłem cały spocony i na granicy... łez? Krzyku? Ucieczki? Nie miałem pojęcia.  
I często bolały mnie dłonie od zaciskania w pięści.

Ale potem wracałem, zmywałem sen z twarzy nad umywalką i szedłem do moich pacjentów, wypróbowywać kolejne (nadal nietrafione) pomysły i teorie.  
A potem szedłem znowu spać- po kilkunastu godzinach pracy, które wydawały się być dużo dłuższe, niż to wynikało z ilości alarmów dzielących tutejsza dobę na pięciogodzinne odcinki,. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim sposobem powiadamiania robotników o czasie, ale też nigdy do tej pory nie mieszkał nad czynna kopalnią. 

I znowu śniłem o małym Sherlocku, który dostaje kolejne paraliżujące zastrzyki, albo którego rażą prądem w coraz większym natężeniu, choć on płacze i wyje jak prawdziwe (choć niewiarygodnie odporne) dziecko. A potem już tylko wyje, a z oczu leci mu krew- dużo ciemniejsza, niż ta do której przywykłem i która zasychając ciemnieje jeszcze bardziej, aż staje się czarna.  
A któryś z jego oprawców (po pierwszym z tych snów nie mogłem inaczej o nich myśleć) mówi, że to jest krew i żeby reszta uważała, bo może rozpuścić więzy (co było dla mnie niejasne, ale przecież większość snów ma niejasne fragmenty).  
A kiedy znów się budziłem, zmęczony, spocony i obolały przez spięte stresem mięśnie, nie mogłem już widzieć naukowców w tych ludziach, których zabił na MASS. Nawet takich w cudzysłowie, nawet nieautoryzowanych, bo to co robili Sherlockowi w moich snach, nie można było już nazwać eksperymentami, chyba, że ich eksperymenty miały na celu sprawdzenie, czy COKOLIWIEK może go zabić, albo sprawić mu tak wielki ból, żeby zrobił coś innego, niż wrzaski wycie, łzy i rozdzierajcie błagani o litość.  
Bardzo szybko miałem dosyć tych snów, bo nawet jeśli nie czułem tego bólu, co Sherlock, to patrzenie na to, co się z nim dzieje… nie robiło dobrze na moje nerwy. Nawet kiedy zrozumiałem, że jednak mieli jakiś racjonalny cel (poza dręczeniem bezbronnego, mniejszego od siebie stworzenia, które sami powołali do życia). Chcieli sprawdzić czy są w stanie tak okaleczyć Sherlocka, żeby nie dał rady się zregenerować. Bo w tych snach (jak podejrzewałem także na jawie- Sherlockowi odrastały nawet ucięte kończyny).

Na jawie widziałem śmierć i cierpienie ludzi pod moją opieka (bo nie udało nam się z Molly utrzymać przy życiu wszystkich, którymi się zajmowaliśmy) a nocami- cierpiałem patrząc na to, co z jakiegoś powodu upichciła mi moja wyobraźnia. I dlaczego sny dotyczyły Sherlocka, o którym starałem się nie myśleć wcale.  
Starałem się także nie myśleć o samych snach, a ciężka, codzienna praca w ambulatorium mi to ułatwiała.  
Aż w końcu zrozumiałem, że to podejście się nie sprawdza i spróbowałem zrozumieć o co chodzi mojej podświadomości, że podsuwa mi także koszmary. Zgadywałem, że odreagowuje coś, co widzę na jawie i o czym nie chce myśleć. Widocznie miałem właśnie MYSLEĆ o Sherlocku, bo nie zdołałem go tak całkiem wyrzucić ze swojej głowy, jak mi się wydawało.  
Dlatego zacząłem myśleć o tym, co czuje teraz, po tych wszystkich snach wypełnionych jego cierpieniem i zrozumiałem, że skoro śnią mi się takie rzeczy, to gdzieś w głębi duszy już go usprawiedliwiłem z tego, co zrobił ze stacją MASS, a nawet to, że zabił całą załogę. Nie wiem, czemu katowałem siebie tymi snami, bo przecież nic już nie dało się zrobić, nic zmienić, nikogo uratować (choć gdybym miał TERAZ wybierać, wolałbym ratować Sherlocka z łap tych ludzi, niż tych ludzi przed Sherlockiem).  
Chcąc nie chcąc musiałem się też zastanawiać, czy te moje sny- wyobrażenia o tym, co się z nim działo na stacji, choć trochę odpowiadają prawdzie.  
Tylko, że oczywiście na jednym razie się nie skończyło- po trzeciej takiej nocy przybrało to rozmiary obsesji- chciałem, nie! żądałem pewności, co z tego co mi się śniło mogło być prawda.  
A jeszcze bardziej- jak JA mogłem się domyśleć, co mu robili, kiedy go więzili. Nie mówiąc o tym, że nie poświęcałem temu dużo czasu odkąd wyrwał się na wolność. A on nic mi nie powiedział.  
Zacząłem się zastanawiać nawet, dlaczego nic nie mówił, bo gdyby mi coś opowiedział, chętniej bym, mu pomagał w ucieczce.  
Ale uświadomiłem sobie szybko, że przecież nie było KIEDY o tym rozmawiać, po tym jak mi się pokazał. A póki nie wiedziałem, kim jest i jak wygląda, jakie ma możliwości… nie uwierzyłbym mu, gdyby mi opowiadał, jak go torturują. Sam się wtedy zastanawiałem, czy nie robią mu krzywdy, ale myślałem raczej o lekkim biciu i głodzeniu a nie ucinaniu kolejnych palców po to, żeby zobaczyć czy i po jakim czasie odrosną.  
Kiedy o nim teraz śniłem, nie czułem jego bólu, ale to pragnienie pomocy, które robiły ze mnie podobno dobrego lekarza, a ponieważ pamiętałem kim jestem i że to sen (nigdy mi się to do tej pory nie zdarzało, ale najwyraźniej kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz) wiedziałem, że nic nie da nawet, jeśli się na nich rzucę i wyrwę Sherlocka z ich rak. Bo to nie istniało, a nawet gdyby, to zdarzyło się w przeszłości, gdzie wszyscy oni byli poza moim zasięgiem. Nie mówiąc o tym, że wszyscy już nie żyli . a zabił ich Sherlock. Niezbyt lekką śmiercią (choć bardzo szybką), która wtedy nie wydawała się sprawiedliwa. Toteż Sherlock miał swoja zemstę w realności. I gdyby choć część moich snów była prawdą, to SAM bym uznał, że zasłużyli na każdą cząstkę bólu, jaki zaznali przed śmiercią (zbyt szybką i nazbyt bezbolesną).  
A jednak ta świadomość nie pomagała. I tak chciałem go w tych snach uratować, wyrwać z ich rąk i zabić naukowców za to, co mu robili. A przynajmniej wziąć pod pachę i uciec z nim gdzieś daleko, żeby już nikt z nich nie mógł go skrzywdzić.  
Gdybym mógł go stamtąd zabrać, mógłbym o niego zadbać, uleczyć jego rany, nakarmić dobrym jedzeniem (w końcu w śnie mógłbym mu dać nawet prawdziwe, nie klonowane mięso, którego w rzeczywistości nie jadłem od nie pamiętam kiedy). Myślę, że Sherlock chciałby zjeść mięso i być zastawionym w spokoju. Nie wiem czego mu tam domieszali do DNA, ale widząc jego szpiczaste zęby trudno mi było uznać, że ucieszyłby się z transgenicznej marchewki. Na pewno najedzony lepiej by się poczuł i szybciej regenerował. Dałbym mu też pospać bo jedna z tych tortur które mi się śniły, było pozbawianie go snu. Dla ludzi to było bardzo nieprzyjemne i już po kilkudziesięciu godzinach bez snu zaczynają się problemy z koncentracją, szybkością i myśleniem. Później dochodzą problemy z koordynacja ruchową, aż do halucynacji i odwracalnej, na szczęście, psychozy.  
Nie wiem, jak reagował na to Sherlock naprawdę, ale w moich snach nie był na to dużo bardziej odporny, niż przeciętny człowiek.  
Co było trochę zaskakujące, zważywszy na to, że inne rzeczy w nim były tak dramatycznie inne- zwłaszcza odporność na ból, promieniowanie, przeciążenia i brak tlenu, które zupełnie wykraczały poza wszelkie wartości osiągane przez ulepszonych fizycznie.  
To trochę tak, jakbym chciał mu jednak wymyślić jakąś słabość. Choć jedną. Żeby uczynić go bardziej ludzkim, podobnym do siebie?  
Ale po co, skoro i tak czułem się z nim bardzo związany, kiedy moja własną głowa zmuszała mnie do oglądania jak go męczą i dręczą i znoszenia tej bezsilnej wściekłości która co prawda była pewnie bladym odbiciem uczuć samego Sherlocka (gdyby to były prawdziwe wydarzenia) ale jak na mnie i tak wydawała się całkiem imponująca.  
Czasami czułem stęż strach- i to te zbyło dziwne, bo nie mogłem się bać tych „naukowców”. Nie żyli. A ja pamiętałem o tym i że to jest sen. A gdyby nawet nie, to ja bym ich wcale nie interesował, w ostateczności by mnie po prostu zabili, gdybym im przeszkadzał.  
Nie było we mnie nic ciekawego, nic wartego badania, nic wartego takiego traktowania. A jednak czasem, oprócz morderczej chęci zabicia ich i pojawiał się potworny lek i wszelkie pragnienie ucieczki. Wtedy budziłem się szczególnie spięty, a raz nawet Molly powiedziała później, że krzyczałem przez sen ( słyszała to, bo było akurat w laboratorium opiekując się chorymi).  
Poczułem wtedy zakłopotanie- wyraźnie się o mnie zmartwiła, mówił mi to jej wzrok i to, jak się potem do mnie odnosiła, a mnie było przykro, że nie mogę jej powiedzieć, co mi się śniło, tej młodej dziewczynie, która tak bardzo próbowała mi pomóc i od której spotkało mnie samo dobro i która za wszelka cenę chciała żeby wszystko było dobrze i każdy był szczęśliwy albo choć zdrowy i bezpieczny. Wtedy kiedy powiedziała mi to tym, że krzyczałem przez sen, byłem najbliższy powiedzenia jej o tych snach. Ona była tak… miła, taka przyjazna i delikatna i nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że mogłaby komukolwiek zdradzić moje i Sherlocka położenie. Ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzłem się w język. To nie była moja tajemnica do zdradzenia. Tak Sherlock mnie w to wciągnął (i może ciągle ryzykowałem życiem, jeśli mnie dorwą koledzy tych, których powołali Sherlocka do życia) ale to nie ja miałem prawo decydować, czy powiedzieć o nim komuś.  
To, że mi zaufał- wtedy, na stacji MASS i teraz na tej planecie… to wiązało mi język tak samo jak jego bezpośrednia prośba.  
A potem umarł ulubiony pacjent Molly (tak sądzę, bo często ja widziałem jak z nim rozmawiała i to nie tylko o tym, jak się czuje choć on był akurat w tej grupie, której ta choroba dała szerokie spektrum dolegliwości) i poczułem, że teraz ona potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Próbował ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale wyraźnie było widać, że to nie wyjdzie bo ten chłopak był dla niej zbyt ważny (pytałem- nie był jej krewnym, ale po stopniu jej żałoby podejrzewałem, że mogli być jakoś inaczej ze sobą związani).  
Spróbowałem innego podejścia- mniej bezpośredniego –zacząłem żartować i opowiadać jej wyolbrzymione i nie zawsze prawdziwe historyjki, które w moim zamyśle miały ją rozbawić, albo chociaż odciągnąć jej myśli od smutnego tematu.  
Ale wyszło jeszcze gorzej.  
Nie tylko jej nie rozbawiłem, ale jeszcze w dodatku zrobiłem na niej wrażenie nieczułego gbura, którego nie interesuje to, że umiera mu ktoś pod jego opieka. Dlatego, kiedy moje sny się zmieniły i zacząłem czuć, że MUSZE odszukać Sherlocka na jawie, choćbym miał zaryzykować odkrycie jego obecności przez kogoś obcego, nie miałem z kim porozmawiać. Bo tylko Molly tu jako tako poznałem i tylko jej odważyłbym się (do pewnego stopnia) zaufać.  
A moje sny zmieniły się bardzo.  
Już nie śniłem o tym, że ktoś robi mu krzywdę, w moich snach Sherlock znów cierpiał, ale najwyraźniej nie przez czyjeś świadome działania tylko z powodu jakiejś choroby- bardzo możliwe, że tej samej, której nie potrafiłem wyleczyć u kolonistów.  
Może, gdybym porozmawiał z Molly wybiłaby mi z głowy szukanie nawet nie igły w stogu siana, a na całej łące (bo nie wiedziałem w która stronę skierował się Sherlock, nie miałem od niego żadnej wiadomości, a zatem żadnego wskazówki od czego zacząć poszukiwania).  
A tak, nie mając nikogo, kto by mi to wybijał z głowy, uparłem się, że muszę go jakoś znaleźć.  
Bo być może z powodu bezsilności i przygnębienia, z których nie do końca zdawałem sobie sprawę- uznałem, że musze go zobaczyć, że te sny- tak uporczywe i okrutne (w żadnym z nich Sherlock nie był zadowolony albo choć spokojny i zdrowy), muszą coś znaczyć. A jeśli znaczą tyle, że (nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy) martwię się o niego i chce wiedzieć, że żyje i mam ciut wyrzutów sumienia, że tak się ucieszyłem, kiedy sobie poszedł, ułatwiając mi sytuacje w nowym miejscu, to intensywność tych uczuć sprawiała, że pozostawiony sam sobie bez porady kogoś z zewnątrz, uznałem, że muszę jakoś go znaleźć i choć raz z nim jeszcze porozmawiać.  
Upewnić się przynajmniej, że daje radę tu jakoś przeżyć.


End file.
